1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive bracket, and in particular to a drive bracket which can be readily and securely attached to a computer enclosure.
2. Related Art
Data storage devices normally used in a personal computer include disk drives such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive. A disk drive is often fixed to a receiving cage of a computer enclosure with bolts. When mounting, say, a HDD to the computer enclosure, a user must align the HDD with the receiving cage with one hand and then tighten the bolts with the other hand. This process is tedious and laborious. Therefore rails or long bent flanges are often attached to the HDD, to simplify the installation process.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 87204479 shows a conventional drive bracket. The bracket comprises a pair of bent flanges on a top surface thereof, for being slid into a pair of shoulders on a bottom surface of a receiving cage. However, the bracket is fixed to the receiving cage by screws. The process of tightening the screws is time-consuming and cumbersome. Furthermore, clearances exist between the bracket and the receiving cage, which renders the bracket prone to vibration.
Thus an improved drive bracket which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present of invention is to provide a drive bracket which is readily and conveniently attached to a computer enclosure and detached therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket for securely attaching a disk drive to a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a drive bracket includes a body and a resilient plate. The body includes a base, and two side walls depending from respective opposite sides of the base. A pair of parallel shoulders is formed on a top surface of the base, for engaging with a pair of complementary sills of a computer enclosure. The resilient plate includes a fixing portion, a resilient pressing portion, and a resilient fixing portion. The resilient fixing portion has a handle forming a fixing slot therein. The resilient plate is attached to the top surface of the base by conventional means. The fixing slot is adapted to resiliently engage with a fixing tab of a computer enclosure. A guiding lip of the resilient pressing portion and the handle is adapted to resiliently abut a supporting board of the computer enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following preferred embodiment with attached drawings, in which: